<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters of the Lord of Calamity (drabble collection) by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669956">Love Letters of the Lord of Calamity (drabble collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas'>Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Berseria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of various drabbles that I made back when I was still active on Tumblr. They haven't really been proofread or edited, so  please don't point if they have any typos and such. I hope you can still find them enjoyable though.</p><p>Most of these drabbles are suggestive at best, but I marked this as explicit just in case.</p><p>You can also find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Magilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Bite (Suggestive) (Magivel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night spent with Magilou was bound to be one that wasn’t just loud, but heated one as well. In midst of it all, bruises, scratches and heated confessions were to be expected, but from time to time there was just a hint of intimacy thrown into the mix that caught both both the witch and the Lord of Calamity off guard. One such occasion came in form of a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what are you doing?” Velvet scuffed, yanking Magilou by her hair. As to be expected, her reaction came in form of a high pitched moan, one that Velvet hated to admit turned her on a lot more than she’d ever be willing to flat out admit, especially to Magilou.<br/>
<br/>
Licking her lips, Magilou wiggled her hips and seated herself on Velvet’s lap. With but a blanket to cover them up, she reached out idly play with Velvet’s chin, her half open eyes staring in Velvet’s yellow pupils for a solid few seconds before eventually her curled up lips opened up enough for her to speak up her mind: “What do you think? I’m gonna kiss you.”<br/>
<br/>
For once, she wasn’t being snarky, yet Velvet was even more baffled by such a straight forward and seemingly genuine answer. This was never about love, not even when that word was ushered out in midst of it all. Shaking her head, Velvet tried to clear that thought from her mind, but the more she thought about such proposal, the more she found herself wanting it. “Don’t be ridiculous. There is but one place you’re going to kiss, and you know damn well what that is.”<br/>
<br/>
Magilou let out a faint snicker, her tone of voice quickly changing to one willed with swooning. “I must admit that I find both of your lips oh so delicious, but there is a time and place to be raunchy, and then there’s time when you just need to close your eyes and enjoy the silence. And before you say that is rich coming from me, yes, I know, but you must admit, this hasn’t been about slamming me up against a wall anymore in a long, long while, now has it?”<br/>
<br/>
Velvet couldn’t exactly argue with Magilou’s argument. She didn’t know what she wanted from her life anymore, let alone why she was letting this witch to keep her company almost every single night. During those fleeting moments of joy, however, Velvet found herself being happy, or to an extent that she could be. She’d be lying to herself if she were to claim that she didn’t enjoy those brief moments when her inner daemons didn’t tear her apart limb from limb. It all reminded her that underneath her ragged clothing and her devouring arm, she was still a human.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t get too cocky, or I’ll have to slam you like I used to,” Velvet said with a wide grin on her face. Before Magilou would get a chance to come up with some sort of witty comeback, Velvet was already one step ahead of her, as she had been the one to sink her teeth in her exposed neck. Another delightful squirm and moan was her reward, and already Velvet found herself wanting to hear that sound in her head for the rest of the night. The fact that Magilou was so loud was obnoxious for the most of the time, but now, it was welcome escape from the grim reality; one that she welcomed with open arms and in this case, legs as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Morning (SFW) (Magivel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone like Velvet, mornings weren’t exactly something she expected as eagerly as she had done in the past. It didn’t help that more or less her every moment of even most briefest of shut eye was filed with nightmares, but also because the dreams that turned out to be glimpses of her past always ended abruptly. She wished for that life constantly, to turn back time and live the life of but a humble, small town village girl, instead of being the manifestation of evil or Lord of Calamity as she had been dubbed as of late.</p><p>Sleeping alone wasn’t a problem back at Van Eltia, but when the group was travelling, sacrifices had to be made, name sharing rooms. Eleanor was one person Velvet didn’t really mind at all, as she went to bed early, she didn’t snore or move all that much, so in many ways, she was an ideal person to share a room or a bed with. What did concern Velvet though was the other companion she found herself laying next to: Magilou.</p><p>Velvet wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper, so sometimes even the smallest of noise was enough to wake her up. Constantly on alert, more often than not her sleep was simply her closing her eyes and hoping to doze off, but in the end she was lucky to call it even a nap, let alone good night’s rest. Her mind never got the rest it needed, and slowly it was starting to eat Velvet up. Maybe she was a monster, perhaps it’d be easier to simply accept that, but she wanted to cling onto her humanity for as long as she could, and this was one of the few ways she could still feel like one, even if only for a brief, fleeting moment.</p><p>Eleanor was already asleep by the time Velvet opened up her eyes. It seemed like it wasn’t going to work, she simply couldn’t fall asleep. She considered her options, but getting out of bed might end up waking the other two she was positioned in between, so she remained still and sighed in her frustration.</p><p>Closing her eyes one more time, Velvet tried her best to conjure up images of her past. Those thoughts were interrupted though when she felt a slim hand wrap itself around her chest, pulling her towards Magilou’s side of the bed. Velvet opened up her eyes, grinding her teeth together while trying her best to somehow punch some sense into the self proclaimed witch without waking up the exorcist sleeping on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Much to Velvet’s surprise though, Magilou seemed to be asleep.</p><p>But the even bigger surprise was the fact that in her sleep, she was crying.</p><p>Velvet couldn’t exactly make out just what she was whimpering under her breath, but she could tell from the way she held onto her that she was in pain. She couldn’t say that she knew much about Magilou’s past, as she was very keen on keeping it a secret. Magilou’s hold of Velvet was strong, it only tightened over time. Velvet soon realized what all of this reminded her of; her own little brother.</p><p>She remembered it vividly how he had been scared of lightning and had come to sleep with her. Admittedly, Velvet had been scared of thunder as well, but for his sake, she’d be the strong and brave one. Now she felt that same fear radiating from Magilou, as her hold of her was like a death grip; if she’d let go, in her mind, she’d be in danger. This was a new side she had never seen before, as Magilou’s projected self image of self confidence made it hard to see what she was truly like underneath her cocky grin and witty wordplay.</p><p>But Velvet saw it all now.</p><p>Magilou was scared and vulnerable and she needed someone to protect her.</p><p>“Perhaps… you’ve never been held… or loved…?”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Velvet tugged the witch closer to her and idly played with her hair until she felt the welcoming slumber take a hold of her.</p><p>*</p><p>“Aaaah… good mooorning,” Magilou yawned all too happily.</p><p>With a disgruntled grunt, Velvet rubbed her eyes to see Magilou posing in but her bra and panties. “Well you sure seem to be in a joyful mood…”</p><p>Magilou turned to look at Velvet over her shoulder and for once, she didn’t have her trademark shit eating grin, but rather a genuine, warm smile. It was a sight Velvet had to admit, would like to see more in the future. “Yeah. I had a nightmare, but then it turned out to be a really nice dream in the end.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Velvet joined to yawn before hopping out of the bed. “Feel like sharing that story sometime?”</p><p>Magilou was quick to nod before her lips curled up into a sly little smirk. Leaning in closer to Velvet and her personal space, she planted a soft kiss on her cheek, clearly catching Velvet off guard as she almost lost her balance in an instant. “For you? Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do I Love You? Yes. Do I Like You? That’s Still up for a Debate (SFW) (Magiveleanor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t exactly a surprise to anyone who knew Magilou that she was a handful to put it mildly. The mischievous woman had more layers than a holiday candy wrappers and seemingly lived in embrace of that fact. Even those who had known her for years couldn’t really put their finger on it and say what she was genuinely thinking or feeling at any given moment, but that was also undeniably part of her charm, or the lack of it, when asked about Velvet.<br/>
<br/>
Today, however, was a big day for the self proclaimed witch, as it was her birthday. The weird thing about it though was the fact that no one seemed to know just how old Magilou was, as even the birthday cake simply had a big question mark in the middle. The only two people who seemed to know that fact were Bienfu and Magilou herself, and the first was nowhere to be seen.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps if this was just a get together, it wouldn’t be so weird, but the fact that all three of them, Eleanor, Magilou and Velvet were in a relationship certainly made things a bit more awkward. If it wasn’t for Bienfu, Eleanor and Velvet wouldn’t even have known that today was something special and worth celebrating.<br/>
<br/>
“At least we saved on the candles…” Velvet sighed, her hands folded under her chest as she glanced at the cake she and Eleanor had managed to conjure up. Of course it was only fitting given who was the birthday princess that everything surrounding this day had been chaotic. Having to bake up a personalized cake in matter of hours was a nightmare in of itself, but not even Velvet could deny that it was oddly fitting given who it was made for.<br/>
<br/>
The big question marked that had been drawn with whipped cream was indeed like a cherry on top. Despite Eleanor’s best attempts at trying to dig out such information, be it by bribing Bienfu or by being extra nice to Magilou, she had come off empty handed, or even less, thanks to the bruises on her hands from the feet massages she had given to Magilou. “Well… I still think that it’s pretty cute. It’s at least… um…”<br/>
<br/>
“Fitting?” Velvet guessed with a barely notable smirk on her face.<br/>
<br/>
Hanging her head down, Eleanor nodded. “Y-Yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
The two of them had been so drained by all the work that they realized who had sneaked up behind them without them noticing. Usually Magilou had the subtlety of a sledgehammer, but this time her squeaking shoes hadn’t drawn any attention up until the witch had squirmed her way in between the daemon and the exorcist. “What’cha cooking,  good lookings?”<br/>
<br/>
Velvet rolled her eyes and grabbed Magilou by her head. Moving it around like a toy of an action figure, she made her focus her attention to what was in front of them rather than on her. “This. It’s for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“We worked really hard to make it good, I hope that you’ll enjoy it.” Eleanor added.<br/>
<br/>
“Aww, you guys… you DO love me!” Magilou squirmed ever so happily, her hands resting on the respective backsides of her girlfriends.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course we do, right Velvet?” Eleanor asked with a bright smile on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Do I love you?” Velvet looked at Magilou for a moment before continuing: “Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.“  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adopting a Pet Together (SFW) (Magivel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong with a cat?” Magilou huffed. It didn’t matter that they were in a public place, in middle of a pet shop, with other customers all around them. “You know that cats and witches go hand in hand like peanut butter and sandwich, Velvet cake. Y-you can’t take this away from me!”<br/><br/>Velvet sneezed and shook her head. “For the last time, I’m allergic to them, you idiot. So unless you want me to sneezing all the time, my answer is no.”<br/><br/>Magilou pouted and made faces in hopes of changing the very laws of nature, but Velvet didn’t seem to budge, unless picking up a napkin to wipe her nose clean counted.<br/><br/>“Fine, fine, you win,” She sighed, bending over in very over dramatic, yet very much ‘her’ fashion. “Ah, I get it!” She instantly bounced back up, as if she ran on batteries and now an invisible hand switched the low running ones into all new ones. “A parrot!”<br/><br/>“No.” Velvet shot the idea even before giving it a deeper thought.<br/><br/>“No? Nooo? Why not? Give me one good reason, one I tell you!”<br/><br/>“For starters, I’m already living with one loud mouth, so unless you feel like buying me double the pain medicine for headaches…” Velvet smirked.<br/><br/>“…Two, two reasons.” Magilou blurted, not willing to give up on Velvet’s demands just yet, no matter how reasonable they were.<br/><br/>“And the last thing I want is for a parrot to repeat those spells or your ridiculously high pitched moans when Laphicet is bringing guests over.”<br/><br/>Magilou tried to come up with something to argue against Velvet, but nothing came out of her mouth other than singular letters and odd sounding gasping as if Velvet had just offended her honor.<br/><br/>“Sheesh, fine. You won, what do you want then?” Magilou deadpanned.<br/><br/>“…I forgot to ask, but did you ever bring me back the memo that shows we can keep pets?”<br/><br/>Magilou took a few steps back, glancing at the door behind her shoulders. “Heh, funny story… but I might have forgotten…”<br/><br/>Judging by the twitching vein on Velvet’s forehead, it was far from a funny story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuddling (SFW) (Veleanor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a good reason why Velvet didn’t want to close her eyes. The dreams she had were often either a painful reminder of what she had lost or horrifying nightmares of her past events twisted into something even worse. There they were, the villagers of Aball, reaching out for her, begging for help and only thing she did was to claw and consume them. Women, children–<br/><br/>“Velvet, Velvet!” The familiar voice of an exorcist made Velvet open up her eyes. Her first instinct was to tear the intruder into pieces, but upon realizing who the concerned face glancing at her belonged to, she calmed down, at least a little bit.<br/><br/>“I…” Velvet took a deep breath. Her heart beat fast enough that she’d register it. Leaning up against a nearby wall, she let her arm return back to normal before she started to wrap the bandages around it again. It was such a chore, but it was mandatory. She couldn’t be seen in public for who she truly was. “I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“You have nothing to apologize for, Velvet,” Eleanor reassured the still panting woman as she sat down next to her. Velvet’s forehead was covered in sweat, but before she could realize this, Eleanor was already patting it clean with a napkin. “You know, I used to have a lot of nightmares when I was younger. After losing my mother… they became everyday part of my life. If not daily, then at least weekly. It was hard for me to sleep, I was always afraid of seeing my mother’s face again when I closed my eyes–”<br/><br/>“I don’t need your sympathy…” Velvet grunted, trying to push the shorter woman away, but unsuccessfully. Eleanor could tell from how weak the push was that deep down, Velvet wanted her to stay, even if she didn’t have the heart to say it.<br/><br/>“I know you don’t, but I’m giving it to you anyway,” Eleanor stated as she leaned in closer to Velvet. Without saying another word, she wrapped her arms around her before pulling a blanket over them both.<br/><br/>Velvet opened up her mouth to protest, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. Even though she was a feared daemon, the embodiment of all the evil in the world as some people said, deep down, she was still a human. The way Eleanor held onto her reminded Velvet of simpler times, when her biggest worry had been getting enough gald to buy Laphicet a birthday gift. Such days were long gone, but perhaps for this night, she could have a peaceful dream for once. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving in Together (SFW) (Magivel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told Velvet that someday she’d be staying under the same roof with Magilou, let alone willingly, she would have laughed. Magilou was about as carefree and unattached from the world as possible, yet somehow in midst of all the banters and laughter, something reminding of romance had started to blossom between the witch and the fierce daemon. Just how it had all happened, neither of them could truly say. After all, emotions were one thing that were beyond anyone’s control, no matter how hard one tried to keep them in check.<br/><br/>“You know, you could also help with these boxes.” Velvet grunted, tilting her head to the side only to see that the witch would rather enjoy spending her time sipping on her drink with tiny umbrella attached to it. Velvet was just about ready to drop the boxes then and there, but decided to go against it, but just because the bottom box in the pile she was holding just so happened to be her property.<br/><br/>“I could, but where’s the fun in that?” Magilou said with a seemingly innocent smile on her face. It was a look Velvet knew all too well, as it was that puppy eyed glance she always gave her whenever she’d have to do anything she didn’t feel like doing, be it cooking, cleaning or anything that could be considered a chore. “You’re the muscles of this relationship and I’m the brain. I think it’s only fair that you do your share, while I rest my ‘muscles’.” Magilou pointed at her head, now that for once she wasn’t wearing her hat, her long and messy hair partly blocking her view of the clearly angry woman standing beside her.<br/><br/>Velvet felt like commenting that if she was the one taking care of such things, it would have been her who had looked for the apartment, done the necessary paperwork’s and handle just about anything and everything that had led to this point instead of her, but as one might expect, it had all fallen onto Velvet’s broad shoulders to make sure something came out of this chaotic mess. “Right. We wouldn’t want you overworking yourself, now would we?” Velvet sighed. The sarcasm in her voice was so strong it could even cut something in half as easily as her demonic claw could.<br/><br/>“That’s exactly my point! After last night’s show, I need my rest.”<br/><br/>“You mean the five minute show you held at the inn with four people being there, two of which who didn’t even listen to you and the other two booed you off the stage?” Velvet raised an eyebrow, her grin showing even behind the boxes she was still holding up.<br/><br/>“They were just a tough crowd is all,” Magilou casually waved it off like it was their fault for not understanding what a genius the great Magilou truly was.<br/><br/>“Right,” Velvet shook her head. “Well, you’re about to have another tough crowd if you don’t get up and help me with these.”<br/><br/>“Always so bossy,” Magilou sighed before spitting out the toothpick with umbrella on it. Velvet made a mental note to teach Magilou the importance of cleaning, but that’d have to wait, at least for a few days. “But I do like that about you. It’s part of your irresistible charm after all.”<br/><br/>“Remind me what’s so irresistible about you again?” Velvet asked with a dry, forced laugh.<br/><br/>The witch grinned, but instead of giving a passionate monologue, she gave the woman with majestically long and black hair a smooch on her lips as an answer instead. With Velvet’s hands occupied, she couldn’t even shoo her away.<br/><br/>“So… which boxes are the lightest?”<br/><br/>Velvet couldn’t believe that she had ended up with likes of her, but there was no denying it; Magilou certainly had a charm of her own. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>